My bestfriend
by clmeinscher
Summary: Santana's life is perfect a beautiful girlfriend of 4 years. Captain of the Cheerios and of glee club. Not to mention her family of 7. But what happens when her world comes crashing down who will be there to help her pick up her life again? What will she do when the girl she is in love with has big news of her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just something iv been thinking about. Let me know what you like about it. Review it please.**_

Santana Lopez with her HBIC mask on walked down the halls of WMHS with her head held high nothing was gonna change her mood. One day till spring break starts which means endless parties and sex. Santana was brought out of her haze when she ran straight into someone knocking her things out of her hands. Looking down at who ever the bitch is that wasn't paying attention. When Santana looked down she saw it was Mikayla.

"Fuck baby im sorry I didn't even see you!" She helped her pick up her books standing up holding them for her. "San, Its fine. I promise." Santana smiled leaned in kissing her girl softly. "Lezbro stop mackin on your girl we got shit to fuck up!" puck smirked at them. "But hey come by tonight and yall can finish." Santana pulled away punching puck in the stomach. "Fuck off pucker man! I was trying to get my mack on!" Mikayla giggled shaking her head. "Hi puck." He winked at her then walked off. Santana took Mikayla's hand walking her towards her class. "Hey babe are you coming over to night? My family keeps asking about you… I kinda miss you we never spend time together any more besides at school and Sunday nights.." Mikayla bit her lip. "I really wish I could san but I have to stay home tonight my dad was mad at me this morning and he wants to spend time with me. Im really sorry san. Ill make it up to you promise." Santana nodded as her girlfriend walked off.

Santana would never let anyone know how upset she was. Her and Mikayla had been together for 4 years now and haven't broken up once. She was so happy with her life but It seemed like Mikayla didn't even care anymore… kinda like she was done playing now getting bored. Santana had no idea what to do she walked to class sat down pulling out her phone.

**Hey B. -San-**

She sat there listening to her teacher talk not listening to a word she was saying. She never got why teachers thought the day before a holiday no one ever paid any attention to anything on that last day. She was brought out of her boredom by her phone. Pulling it out of her pocket she unlocked the screen.

**Hello babe! I am beyond excited to be hearing from you. (: hehe sorry I had to babe I know I promised no big words. Anyways whats up? -Rach-**

Santana laughed at the reply shaking her head.

**Rae U cnt stand it can u? I love you anyways. I wants to see if u wants to come over 2nite. I rlly ned u. I fel Mikki is pullin way frm mi… ): -San-**

Santana put her phone back down. Starting to put her things away since the bell would ring soon. She just wanted to get to the choir room away from everybody. The bell rang and Santana jumped out of her sit heading to the choir room. As she entered she pulled out her phone reading her text.

**Refrain from speaking like that or I will stop talking to you completely! Now get your ass in the choir room and wait for me. I need to put my stuff up then ill be there. P.s. I gots to get my cuddle on wit mi gurl! ;) -Rach-**

Santana sat there waiting on Rachel tapping her foot. She sat in the chair upside down with her head hanging over the side her feet hanging over the back of the chair she closed her eyes. Rachel walked in without her noticing she walked right up to Santana only an inch from her head. "Santana Lopez you know how I hate how much when you do this all the blood rushes to your head!" Santana grinned opening her eyes. "Nice to see you to Rach!" Santana felt wetness between her legs when she noticed she could see up Rachel's skirt. Noting that she was wearing next to nothing. "Um Rae you giving me a boner! Just walk a little closer for me." Santana reached her arm out trying to pull her closer all thoughts besides her best friend are out of her head. "Santana please don't look up my skirt! What have I told you about that?" Rachel shook her head moving to sit next to Santana.

"Rae can you party with me this week?" Santana pouted sitting up right. "Your know you have a girlfriend to do things like that with?" Santana nodded looking away as Rachel's phone went off. Santana has wanted Rachel ever since she came out of the closet in the 6th grade. They have been best friends their whole life Rachel is the only person besides her mama and papi that knows everything about her. Mikayla never understood why Santana was friends with Rachel since she was at the very bottom of the school. Santana knew she loved Mikayla with everything she had but if anything ever happened and Santana became single Rachel better watch out because Santana was coming at her at full force. Rachel told Santana in the 8th grade that she wouldn't ever date and if she did it wouldn't be serious. Rachel was waiting on Santana so they could be together. But Rachel would never do anything personally to break up Santana and Mikayla.

"Um San? Look at this…." Santana looked over at Rachel knocked out of her daze. "Look at what Rae?" Rachel handed Santana her phone. Once She saw the screen She shot out of her seat with Rachel's phone running out of the room. Rachel ran out after her. "San babe wait!" Santana shook her head with tears in her eyes. "NO! Fuck her I hate her." She said swinging the door to a class open. "Mikayla out in the hall. NOW!"

_**Let me know what you think about this. I love reading Pezberry story's so I thought I would try and write one. Yalls support means the world to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Mikayla out in the hall. NOW!" Santana yelled in the class while Rachel hid back behind some lockers. After a minute Mikayla walked out of class. "Hey san whats wrong?" Santana shook her head. "Are you cheating on me?" Mikayla looked at her shocked. "Of course not san. Why would you ask that?" Mikayla reached her hand out to touch Santana's cheek then Santana stepped back out of reach. "I loved you with all my heart how could you lie to me! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME! Mikayla I have gave you everything I have. I was gonna ask you to marry me! How you think this makes me feel! To see what you did to me! What else have you done besides kissing him? How long have you been cheating on me?" Santana was screaming by now Mikayla looked close to tears. "Baby it was noth-" Santana shook her head. "How long Mikayla?" Mikayla looked down tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "2 and a half years…" she whispers trying to not completely break down." Santana took a step back. "Were done Mikayla. You broke me." Santana turned running out of the school with Rachel's phone still in her hand.

Rachel stood there watching Mikayla cry. She turned and headed to the choir room to grab Santana and her things. Heading to her car she put everything in the back seat when she started her car she called her dads at home. She listen to it ring right before the answering machine picked up she heard. "Hey pumpkin. Is something wrong you should be in school?" Leroy asked her out of breath. "No daddy Im fine I was just wondering if you could call the school and tell them im sick?" Rachel asked nervous he would be mad at her. "Of course sweetheart are you almost home?" "No daddy Mikayla cheated on Santana…. Well she has been for over two years now and San found out this morning. She took off from school after she broke up with her… so I was gonna go be with her so she isn't alone. Is that okay daddy? I was gonna see if she didn't want to be home if she could come to our house tonight?" Rachel pulled into Santana's drive way waiting on her daddy to answer. "Sure sweetie that's fine. Just call if you need anything." "Okay bye daddy I love you." Rachel hung up.

Rachel got out of her car walking up to the front door she walked in the house up to Santana's room. She opened the door slowly. "San? Babe can I come in." Santana nodded even though Rachel couldn't see her head. Rachel walked in taking off her shoes, her shirt, and her skirt climbing in next to Santana. "San come here." Rachel opened her arms for Santana to lay in. She wrapped her arms around her as she snuggles her face into her chest. Rachel rubbed her back slowly. "Babe its be okay I promise." Santana pulled away a little. "I wanna sleep will you just hold me?" Rachel nodded tightening her arms around Santana. "I wont let go baby girl just sleep im not going anywhere. I promise."

Rachel could feel someone kissing and sucking on her neck. She tried to open she eyes but she was still half asleep. A moan escaped her lips trying to move closer to her. "baby mmmph.." Rachel's moan was cut off by Santana attacking her lips. After a heavy make out season Santana pulled away smirking. "Good morning babe." Rachel giggle rolling her eyes. "Shut up san its like 9 at night and your turning me on!" Rachel pouted turning her head away. "Rachie baby no pouting please." Rachel pouted more shaking her head. "Ill pout if I want!" Santana smirked. "Oh really now. Fine pout like a baby! See if I care." Santana leaned over kissing Rachel softly kissing down her neck to her pulse point sucking on it lightly trailing her fingers down Rachel's side softly barely touching her skin. Rachel shivered at her touch trying to hold back a moan. "sanny mm stop please." Rachel moaned leaning into Santana. She shook her head no making Rachel groan.

"San if you stop ill let you spend the night with me?" Santana pulled away quick. "In your bed? We can get our cuddle on?" Santana's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Rachel nodded giggling a little. "Yes baby in my bed and you know id never cuddle with anyone else other than you." Santana smiled kissing Rachel she pulled away after a moment. "You're the best rachie! Awe lets go!" Santana jumped out of bed to pull on a tank top and sweats. "Come on Rach we got to go before it gets too late! I wanna see my daddy and dad before they go to bed." Santana came back to the bed pulling on Rachel's arm to get dressed. "baby come on!"

Santana pouted grabbing Rachel's phone when she wouldn't get up she went threw the contacts till she reached Daddy she hit send then held it up to her ear. She watched as Rachel laid bundled under the covers till Leroy answered the phone. "Hey Pumpkin." Leroy answered. "Hey daddy this is san I was just calling to let you know that Rachel snuck out to go to a party with Finn so they could get pregnant and have little frankenteen babies together! Daddy im just so worried about her." Santana smirked as Leroy yelled for his husband Hiram. "Sweetheart are you sure?" Santana giggled. "Im sure daddy she doesn't want Broadway anymore she just wants Finn to marry her so she is getting pregnant so he wont have a choice. She has been trying for a week now daddy."

Rachel shot out of bed. "SANTANA LOPEZ GIVE ME MY FUCKIN PHONE!" Santana giggled handing Rachel her phone Rachel took a deep breath holding the phone up to her ear. "Hey Daddy san was lying to you. You know I wouldn't do that to you and dad. I don't like Finn like that daddy you know who Im in love with!." Rachel nodded agreeing with herself. "Yes sweetheart we know your in love with san but why would she lie to us about that?" Rachel sighed. "Cause I wouldn't open my legs." Santana's jaw dropped. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Rachel giggled. "Daddy we are coming home in a little once Santana packs her bag since she is holding us up. "Alright sweetie see you when you both get home. I love you pumpkin. Be safe." Rachel watched Santana pack. "I love you too daddy I will be I promise." With that she hung up watching Santana pack then she pulled on her clothes. "San baby are you ready?" Santana nodded pulling out a 12 pack of beer, two bottles of wine, and a bottle of jack. Rachel shook her head helping Santana. "Daddy and dad wont like this too much babe." Santana smirked at her. "That why I will distract then while you bring it all upstairs. "Oh shut up sanny and lets go home." Rachel giggled getting in her car waiting on Santana to get in.

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger but review it and let me know what you think. (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked into the Berry house. "Daddy! Dad!" she yelled while Rachel stood outside out of view of the door. "We are in the kitchen sweetie" Leroy answered while working on his laptop. Santana turned to Rachel nodding to her to let her know the coast was clear. Santana walked to the kitchen while Rachel snuck up stairs. "Hi Daddies." Santana giggled sitting next to Hiram at the table. She knew it would be close getting wasted here with Rach's dads home but that was risk she was willing to take. "Hello Santana how is your evening so far?" Hiram asked looking over at Santana with a smirk gracing his lips. "It was okay dad iv had better… Im guessing Rachie told you what happened with that bitch Mikayla?" Leroy nodded behind his lap top. "I never liked her any ways darling. You can do so much better than her. Don't ever settle for less hun." Santana nodded smiling at Hiram starting to get lost in her thoughts.

_Ever since she was younger she wanted to marry Rachel. Mmmm… Rachel she is sooo cute. The way she prances around every where like she is the shit. Well maybe because in my world she is. Im pretty sure her dads wouldn't like that to much. I would never be allowed over here if that happened. Maybe I can convince Rachel to run away with me I mean we are both eighteen so hell why not ill marry her tomorrow after we pass our hang over's. _Santana smirked. "Santana are you there?" Rachel asked sitting across from her. Santana looked up not even remembering her dads are right there. "Yea baby im here just thinking about you." Santana looked at Rachel catching her eyes. _Those big brown eyes god I could get lost in them for days they just go on forever!_ "Your eyes are beautiful." _And her smile it lights up the whole room like it can be pitch black and when she smiles the whole room lights up. _"SANTANA!" Rachel squeaked blushing a deep red. Santana snapped out of it. "What Rach?" Santana looked at her confused then noticed her dads looking at her too with there mouths basically hanging open. _Wait! What did I say? Please tell me all that wasn't out loud…._ "Um girls is there something you wanna tell us?" Rachel started to shake her head no when Santana blurted out. "I wanna marry her." Rachel's mouth dropped open completely stunned. "Santana go to my room now! Before you dig a deeper hole. NOW!" Rachel nearly screamed at her Santana got up heading to Rachel's room.

Rachel sat there while her dads stared her down. "Look she is obviously out of it daddy. I promise she is just out of it…" Rachel whispered not knowing what to say. Leroy looked at Hiram like they were having a private conversation between each other. Leroy spoke up first. "Sweetheart I don't think she is out of it. Your father and I are not stupid. We notice how you two talked and act around each other. There is no need to try to lie about it. You just need to know that she just got out of a serious relationship. I think she needs a friend right now not another girlfriend. Please just be careful I don't want anything to come between you two. You are best friends adding sex to that is not going to help anything I promise sweetie." Rachel looked at her daddy sitting up taller. "Yes sir I know I will not rush into this nature will take its course with us. May I go to my room now so I can kill her?" Leroy nodded at her but Hiram spoke up. "The door stays open from now on Darling."

Rachel headed up stairs straight to her room walking through her door she spoke. "Santan- humph." Santana tackled her to the bed smirking. "Hi beautiful." Santana smiled leaning down pressing her lips softly to Rachel's wrapping her arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer. She slid her tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which of course it was granted deepening the kiss Santana's tongue fought with Rachel's fighting for control. Rachel traced her fingers down Santana's back slowly smiling against san's lips when she shivered from the touch. Rachel giggled pulling away. "San."

Santana leaned up looking at her. "What wrong babe?" her brow pulling together in confusion. Rachel smiled softly shaking her head. "Nothing sweetie im kinda tired can we just cuddle?" Santana smiled kissing her softly then pulling away getting off the bed. She pulled off her shirt and pants then climbed back onto the bed. Rachel just watched her grinning like an idiot the whole time. "Rachie are you gonna get ready or are you sleeping in that?" Santana asked softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear kissing her softly. Rachel smiled up at her nodded then sat up pulling it off throwing it towards her hamper that was next to her bedroom door then she repeated it with her pants.

She laid back down facing San wrapping her arms around her. "Gots to gets my sleep on." Santana started laughing. "God babe your so cute." she smiled leaning in her a kiss Rachel leaned in to meeting her half way. After a thirty minute make out/ groping session Rachel pulled away. "Baby its getting too hot in here. Can we go to sleep now? We have all week together if you want?" Santana nodded kicking the covers off not thinking about it she snuggled into Rachel their bodies intertwined together falling asleep practally on top of her.

Leroy and Hiram where headed to bed for the night when they passed their daughters room. Leroy pulled on his husbands hand that he was holding. "Baby look at this." Hiram walked back looking in the room seeing the two girls. "Leroy I don't know if I like this or not… I feel like it might go every badly if they break up. I don't wanna see Rachel broken." Leroy nodded. "I understand that but it might be good for them they have known each other their whole life why would them dating change anything right?" They walked on tucking them in. they leaned down and gave each girl a kiss. Santana moaned softly curling into Rachel more. "mmmm rachie." Leroy tried to hold back his laugh looking at his husband. Hiram looked like he was about to rip her from his baby girls arms. Leroy pulled him out of the room heading to their room. "Hunny it will be alright I promise." Leroy kissed him softly climbing into bed falling asleep in Hiram's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry guys for not updating and this will be a short update. I just moved but now the computer is hooked up and im back. So enjoy and review. Let me know if you want to see something in the story. Suggestions are amazing!**_

Rachel bolted out of bed when her alarm started buzzing. She leaned over shutting it off knowing she wasn't working out this week or maybe just today. Looking over she noticed Santana was still asleep smiling she got up to go take a shower. Turning on the water she pulled her clothes off stepping under the stream of water. Washing her hair and soaping off she hurried to get finish. Once she got done she walked into her room to get clothes from her closet. Going through her clothes she didn't hear Santana walking up behind her. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist kissing her bare shoulder. "Good morning beautiful." Rach smiled putting her arms over San's. "How did you sleep sweetie?" she continued kissing her exposed skin. "Amazing seeing as I was in your arms all night all long, but come back to bed babe." She walked over shutting Rachel's bedroom door locking it.

Santana pulled Rachel to the bed gently pushing her down climbing on top of her. She smiled leaning down to kiss her softly stroking her cheek. Rachel kissed her back biting her lower lip thrusting up against her. San moaned against her lips sliding her hand down Rachel's body rubbing her thigh spreading her legs to lie in between them. Rachel pushed her hips into Santana's feeling a tight coil in her stomach. Santana slid her hand between them parting Rachel's fold she slowly slid two fingers up her heat rubbing her clit in circles. Rachel moaned arching her back pulling her lips away from san. "OH MY GOD BABY!" Santana smirked moving her lips to her neck biting it then licked the bite mark sucking softly. "Mmmm so good baby uuhhh baby more I want you in me." Rachel moaned as Santana slid two fingers into Rachel. She smirked as Rachel's back arched off the bed. "You like that baby me fucking you?" Rachel nodded closed her eyes as Santana added another finger speeding up. She knew it wouldn't be long till she came so she began rubbing her clit with her thumb adding pressure. Five minutes later Santana left her walls tightening. "Look at me Rach." Rachel looked up meeting Santana's eyes all she could see was love in them. Santana bit her lip. "Cum baby let go." Santana leaned down to kiss her when she felt Rachel cum on her fingers. Santana kept moving till Rachel was done once she knew she was done she pulled her fingers out sucking on them. She kept her eyes locked on Rachel till Rach pulled her down locking their lips together. Rachel could taste herself on Santana's lips. She moans softly releasing san's lips.

Santana threw Rachel a big t-shirt putting one on her self then she walked over unlocking the door opening it back up. She went to pick out a movie returning to Rachel on the bed she pulled her into her arms pulling the covers over them while they cuddled. Santana ran her fingers through her hair since it was still wet making Rachel hum in happiness. Rachel yawned tangling her legs with Santana's. Santana started to hum softly in Rachel's ear she felt her breath even out knowing she fell asleep Santana kissed her softly not noticing the figure in the door way. "Sweet dreams beautiful. I love you so much I always have. She hugged Rach tighter to her body falling asleep with her in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Let me know what you think.**_

A loud ringing brought Santana out of her sleep she went to move but couldn't from being wrapped up in Rachel's arm. She reached behind her to grab her phone answering it without looking. "What?" she gripped into the phone. "Satan wake yo ass up in throwing a party! You and berry get out of bed and be here in a hour. It's already been going on for a hour! GET UP!" With that the line went dead Santana groaned looking down at the girl sleeping. "Baby wake up." She whispered gently kissing her. Rachel stirred holding Santana tighter. "Mmnnnhhhno." Santana laughed kissing her again. "RACHEL!" Santana screamed making her sit straight up panicked. "The fuck san I was sleeping!" Santana nodded. "Yes you were but we have a party to go to so get up and get ready!" Santana got up pulling on underwear to go find her dads. Walking into the living room she saw them making out on the couch. She snuck up behind them and whispered. "Dad, Daddy you know you can't make a baby so you should stop that." They jumped apart making sure the blanket was still covering them up. "Dear God Santana! I though yall were asleep!" Leroy looked up at her trying to calm his heart. "Well yes we were but puckerman is throwing a party so we are going to hit it up. I was going to ask but from what I walked into I think yall wouldn't mind! So can we go?" They shared a look then turned back to her. "Yes ill drop yall off then call me to pick you up. Just so yall can drink. NO DRUGS SANTANA LOPEZ!" San giggled nodded. "Oh course not daddy." With that she ran back up stairs.

Walking into the bedroom Rachel was completely ready. How the hell does she do that I was gone like five minutes! Shaking her head she walked to the closet pulling out a short tight dress she did her hair and makeup. "Hey Rachel im ready!" Turning around she ran right into Rachel. "Damn babe close enough?" Santana wrapped her arms around her pulling her tighter to give her a soft kiss. Rachel giggled pulling away. "Come on Sanny lets go." She stepped back taking Santana's hand pulling her down stairs. "Daddy were ready to go!" Santana yelled. Leroy walked into the living room with his keys. "Okay girls lets go." They got into the car with the girls in the back. Rachel slid her hand between Santana's thighs rubbing her inner thigh. Santana groaned leaning towards Rachel when Rach started to rub her center. "Baby your daddy is right there!" Santana moaned into her ear biting her lip when Rachel slipped inside her. Rachel smirked leaning over sucking on Santana's neck speeding up her fingers. "Girls please reframe from having sex with me in the car PLEASE!" Leroy said from the front seat. Santana pulled away and whispered. "When we get home baby." Rachel pulled away pouting making Leroy shake his head. He pulled up to pucks house. "No drugs and call me when you are ready to leave."

Santana and Rachel walked in heading to the kitchen to get drinks. Puck walked up behind them wrapping his arms around them. "Well good evening ladies glad you could join us tonight." He smirked handing them both drinks. A while later they got separated from each other. Santana was trying to find Rachel it was almost one in the morning and daddy was on his way. She headed up stairs since she wasn't on the main floor. Opening doors checking inside them She got to puck's room and found it locked she knocked but no one answered. She went back down stairs to find puck asking for a key to unlock a door. Getting the key she headed back up stairs and unlocked the door looking in it she saw someone laying in the bed. Walking over she lifted the covers enough to see a face noticing it was Rachel. Taking a deep breath hoping she was dressed but she wasn't.

Santana sat down next to her moving her hair out of her face kissing her forehead. "Sweetie wake up daddy is on his way." Rachel groaned her head pounding. "Sanny my head hurts baby I wanna go home." Santana helped her get dressed picking her up and carried her out to the car forgetting her shoes in pucks bedroom. Getting both of them in the car Leroy turned to face Santana since Rachel was already asleep. "Please say she is drunk san?" Santana nodded holding Rachel against her. Santana was just hoping that she remembered a condom. Once they got home Santana took off both their clothes and got in bed holding her. Santana feel asleep before Rachel's phone started ringing. Puck was calling her…


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning 4 weeks after spring break. Rachel was walking down the hall way in sweats and one of Santana's t-shirts which was probley why everyone was staring at her like she had lost her mind. Not paying attention she walked up to her locker to grab her books she would need for class. Shutting her locker she noticed that Quinn was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello Quinn. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Rachel turned to face her fully. Quinn looked her over. "I heard you were dying and I needed to see for myself. What's wrong babe?" Quinn took her hand beginning to walk her to class. Rachel shrugged. "I've been throwing up all the time. Like daddy cooked san bacon this morning for breakfast and I couldn't even get to a bathroom fact enough. I feel bloated it sucks because it's not freaking cramps. This is going on the second week since it has started!" Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself before she started to cry again. Quinn stopped and wrapped her arms around the small girl rubbing her back. "It is going to be okay Rach. I know Santana is taking good care of you." Quinn pulled away a little to look at her. "I promise Ray you'll be fine you have several people who love you and are here for you." Quinn smiled leaned down to kiss her softly. Rachel returning the kiss pulling her closer moaned against her lips. Quinn pulled away slowly smiling biting her lip. "Has san asked you yet?" Rachel shook her head looking down at the floor sighing. Quinn nodded hugging her one more time. "Well get to class we can have lunch together babe." Quinn kissed her cheek running off to her class so she wasn't late not noticing Santana standing around the corner watching them talk.

Santana stood there watching Rachel walk into her class. After a while Santana got herself together and walked to the locker room waiting for the bell to ring sitting there for ten minutes her phone went off in her backpack pulling it out it was a text from Rachel.

"_**Hey baby... I went to get you out of class you weren't in there! Are you sick? I'm worried now sannybear. -Berry"**_

Santana shook her head. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much to see them kissing. She knew Rachel and Quinn always messed around when she was with Mikayla. But now that she wasn't she still hadn't talked to Rachel about what they were to each other. Ignore the message Santana got up and headed to Rachel's house. Pulling up she noticed both their dads were there. Getting up she walked up to the door walking inside. She walked into the living room sitting between Leroy and Hiram.

"Dads I have a problem…" Leroy muted the T.V. both of them turning towards her. "What is it sweetie?" Hiram asked softly. Santana took a deep breath not knowing how to start this but without thinking she blurted out. "I love Rachel. But I don't think she feels the same!" She nearly screamed not meaning too. Leroy and his husband shared a knowing look. "Santana what makes you think she doesn't return your feelings?" He wrapped his arms around her when she started to cry turning her head into his shoulder she mumbled. "I saw her and Quinn kissing at her locker this morning then I came here… Why would she kiss Quinn? I thought all those times we made love it meant something to her not just me!" she sobbed on his shoulder. Hiram rubbed her back softly trying to sooth her. Leroy shook his head. "Sanny I don't know why she was kissing Quinn that's not like her. You are the only one she spends anytime with since you became single. I just think that she doesn't know you wanna be with her and her being with only you.

Leroy's Cell phone started playing _"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter, life's candy and the suns a ball of butter." _ Santana stiffened hearing Rachel's ringtone turning to Leroy she mumbled. "Daddy don't tell her I am here please I'm begging you. You know she will come home if she knows I'm here." Santana begged him as he picked up his phone answering it on speaker. "Hello Pumpkin, to what to I own this phone call during school hours?" Rachel sobbed on the other line trying to get her crying under control. "Daddy Santana is missing! She isn't at school and she should be she brought us this morning! I tried to call and text her but she won't answer. What if she got killed OR WORSE RAPED!" Rachel started crying more not able to hold it back anymore. Leroy took a deep breath. "Pumpkin I am sure she is just fine maybe she went home I am sure she will pick you up after school is over. She wouldn't leave you stranded there. You know this sweetie." Rachel sniffled. "Okay daddy maybe she didn't feel good and went home early. I'll try calling her again before school is over." Through the phone you could hear Quinn is the background talking. "Babe we have to get to class the bell already rung San is fine. She loves you now come on!" Rachel took a deep breath. "I love you daddy see you later."

The phone line went dead Santana got up running up stairs crying. She couldn't handle Q calling her that. Her phone stayed down stairs in the living room when it started to ring Leroy didn't answer it sending a text to Rachel from his phone.

"**Hey pumpkin your dad will pick you up. –Daddy"**

Leroy went up to Rachel's room to tell san that Hiram was picking up Rachel but the door was locked and she didn't answer when he knock. Heading back down stairs he walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his husband. "Sweetie she will be fine. I promise you that they just need to talk it out." Hiram turned in Leroy's arms wrapping his around him kissing him softly. "I promise they will be fine. They need time." Leroy nodded hugging him tighter. "I guess I need to go pick her up. I'll be back in a little bit." Hiram kissed him softly for a few minutes then pulled away grabbing his keys heading to go pick up Rachel from school.

When they returned home Rachel walked to the kitchen to say hello to her daddy. When she entered he was sitting at the table on his laptop Rachel walked over to him. He scooted back so she could sit on his lap. Rachel sat wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck sniffling softly tears rolling down her cheeks. Leroy rubbed her back as Hiram watched from the kitchen entrée way. "Pumpkin it's okay please don't cry it will be okay I promise. You just need to talk to her okay?" Rachel nodded hugging her daddy. "I think I am going to head to my room to watch funny girl. Will you call me down when dinner is ready so I can wash up before hand?" Leroy nodded watching his daughter disappear upstairs knowing she would be back soon seeing as Santana was locked inside of it."

Rachel headed up to her room in her on world. She went to open her door but the handle was locked. She shook her head trying again but it wouldn't turn. She didn't understand why her door would be locked if no one was in it. She walked back down stairs to the kitchen to find her daddy waiting for her. So he knew it was locked he had to. "Daddy why is my door locked did I do something wrong?" she pouted not understanding what was going on. Leroy shook his head. "No Pumpkin you did nothing wrong. You have a visitor and they have been locked in your room all day." He said reaching for the key in his pocket. "She is here isn't she daddy? She has been here all day!" Leroy nodded handing her the key.

Rachel took off running upstairs to her room. Once she got in front of her door she took a deep breath slowly unlocking the door. She quietly opened it to see Santana sleeping in the middle of her bed in Rachel's Pjs. Shaking her head slowly she shut and locked her door slowly walking over to the bed pulling the covers back to get in she noticed Santana was only wearing Rach's Wicked t-shirt. Rachel changed out of her school clothes pulling on Santana's t-shirt climbing into bed with her. When Rachel laid down Santana automatically curled into her front clinging onto her. Rachel knew something was wrong when Santana got clingy like this.

Rachel needed to use the restroom. Crawling out of bed she grabbed the box Quinn bought her. She went into the bathroom coming out 20 minutes later after her crying had stopped. Crawling back into bed she curled into Santana holding her close silently crying. Santana tried to roll over but something held her still where she wasn't able to move. Slowly she pulled herself out of sleep to see brown hair under her chin. The body she was holding was rocking with sobs. San started to rub her back slowly trying to sooth her. Rachel pulled away to look up at Santana tears in her eyes. "Sannybear I'm so sorry if I did something to make you mad at me. I love you so much I would never want to hurt you or make you mad. You mean so much to me more than you will ever know. You're my everything I never wanna lose you. I'm so sorry all I do is mess up. Please don't leave me I need you forever!" By this point Rachel was balling.

"Rach I am not going to leave you I promise. I love you so much I wanna be with you for forever. You are the only one I will ever want I promise you with all my heart. I am never going anywhere without you." Rachel sniffled trying to stop crying. Santana leaned down pressing her lips to Rachel's in the softest kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling her closer to herself as san would get. Santana slid her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel sucked on it before pulling away slowly. "Baby I need to tell you something important it might change everything now…" Santana pulled away from Rachel slowly nervous about what she was about to say. Rachel started to cry again from what she was about to say and from san pulling away from her. "Sanny I'm pregnant…" Santana stared at her not knowing what to say that was the last thing she was expecting to hear Rachel say. "Ray are you sure?" Rachel nodded starting to cry harder Santana pulled her against her chest holding her tight.

"Rach why did you kiss Q this morning at your locker?" Rachel froze pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I was sad Sanny I didn't feel good I kept throwing up all the time and Quinn and I always kiss she is my best friend. I didn't do it because I'm in love with her. I'm in love with you Sanny I swear I am I don't know why I kissed her they never mean anything like your and my kisses. You're my world baby I promise I'll never kiss her again I didn't know that was what upset you if I knew I would have told you it means nothing." Santana nodded getting out of bed pulling on under wear. "San where are you going?" Rachel was trying not to cry again. Santana looked back at her. "You are going to tell your dads you are pregnant." Santana said leaving no room for argument. Rachel nodded getting out of her bed walking over to san. Santana laced their fingers together leaning down kissing her softly.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. You and our baby I will be here no matter what." With that they walked down stairs hands laced to find her dads cooking. "Daddy, Dad we need to talk to you about something." Santana spoke quietly a little bit nervous. Rachel squeezed her hand tighter when they turned around. Santana walked over to the table sitting down Rachel sat next to her practically on top of her. Santana wrapped her arm tight around her waist as her dads sat down. "Go ahead girls." Rachel took a deep breath. "Daddy, dad you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me." They both nodded. Rachel began to cry again. "Dad, Daddy I'm pregnant…" Rachel started to ball her eyes out so Santana pulled her into her lap wrapping her arms tight around Rach rubbing her back. Neither of her dads said anything they did not know what to say to this. It was the last thing they thought they would ever hear from their little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Leroy and Hiram look at each other than their little girl. "Rachel are you sure? I mean this is a big deal." Rachel nodded starting to tear up again. "Daddy, Dad I'm so sorry I never wanted to disappoint you. But that is all I've been doing lately. I'm so sorry I really am." She sniffled her dads getting up walking around to her wrapping both girls in a hug. Pulling away from the girls Hiram grabbed his husband's hand. "Santana I think it is best if you go home. Please." Santana nodded trying to pull away from Rachel but she wouldn't have it. "Dad please don't make her leave please I need her!" Rachel started to cry when Leroy pulled her away from Santana so she could stand up. Once she got up she pulled Rachel back into her arms and whispered in her ear. "Baby I love you more than anything you can call me tonight and I will see you tomorrow for school ill pick you up babe." Rachel crushed her lips against Santana's not wanting her to leave her alone tonight. Leroy cleared his throat making Santana pull away from her. She looked at him. "Can I pick her up in the morning daddy?" Leroy nodded. "That is fine san we will see you in the morning." Santana kissed Rachel again then left the house heading to Quinn's.

Rachel stood there shaking with tears rolling down her face already missing Santana. Leroy rubbed her back. "We are not disappointed in you Rachel upset yes, but this is a big deal what were you thinking?" Rachel looked at her dads. "I don't remember having sex with a boy daddy. That's what I don't understand. Quinn and Santana are the only people I have done anything with." She shuddered trying to remember. "Can I go to my room?" Hiram nodded but spoke before she left. "I need your cell phone Sweetie and you can't go anywhere but school. I haven't decided for how long yet." She nodded handing him her cell phone. Turning and heading up to her room she crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Santana headed straight to Quinn's knocking on the door nonstop till she answered. Quinn flung the door open in a big t-shirt and sex hair. "WHAT SATAN?" Santana mumbled. "She's pregnant…" Quinn pulled her inside wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Oh Sanny are you okay?" Santana nodded. "I always wanted a baby with Rachel I just didn't think it would be this soon." Quinn hugged her neither girl noticing Puck standing at the top of the stairs. He headed to the other stair case and headed out the back door. Jumping in his truck he pulled on a sleeveless shirt heading straight to Rachel's house.

He pulled up and ran to the front door ringing the doorbell waiting for an answer. A few minutes later Leroy answered the door. "Mr. Puckerman can I help you?" puck nodded. "I need to see Rachel. Leroy opened the door more to show Hiram standing next to him. "I'm sorry Noah she isn't allowed any visitors right now." Puck shook his head. "But I need to see her right now! It is very important." Leroy looked over at his husband seeing him nodding his head. Leroy opened the door for puck to walk inside. "She is in her room." Puck nodded running up stairs he walked into her room locking the door behind him. "Rach?" he walked over to her bed kicking off his shoes climbing into bed next to her. Rachel looked up seeing Noah next to her. "What are you doing here Noah?" puck wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest when she started to cry. "It's okay princess I got you. I'm not letting you go everything will be alright I promise." Rachel cried harder clinging onto him. "It is your isn't it Noah?" He nodded holding her tighter. "Yes Rach its mine from the night of my party I have been trying to call you but you never answered me. I am going to pick up another job babe and I will make everything okay. I am not going anywhere. I promise." Rachel held onto him finally falling asleep. Puck held her tight singing to her softly falling asleep a little bit later.

Leroy went upstairs at 9 to tell puck he needed to head home it was getting late. When he went to walk in the door was locked so he pulled out his key and unlocked it. Walking in he stopped short seeing Rachel and Noah wrapped around each other. He walked out shutting the door behind him. Going to his room to get ready for bed when he walked in Hiram looked up. "Hello hunny did Noah leave yet?" Leroy shook his head. "They are both asleep I am going to call his mother and let her know he is here." Hiram nodded handing Leroy the phone. Dialing Mrs. Puckerman's number he waited while it rung. "Hello?" "Hello Maria its Leroy I was just letting you know that Noah is here. I went to go tell him it was time to leave but decided against it. He and Rachel are asleep and I didn't want to wake them. If that is fine with you?" Leroy sat next to his husband. "Oh sure that is okay can you just make sure he goes to school tomorrow?" Leroy chuckled. "You have my word. Goodnight and I will talk to you soon." After she said goodbye he hung up and got ready for bed.

The next morning the two men were woken up by knocking on their bedroom door. Grumbling Leroy got out of bed and put on his robe. He walked to the door opening it seeing Santana. "San we told you that you couldn't stay tonight." Santana nodded. "Daddy it is 7 in the morning! Rachel is going to be late for school. Why are you all still asleep?" He shrugged. "Well go get her up I don't have work today I am going back to bed san." He kissed her cheek watching her shut the door.

Santana walked up to Rachel's room cracking the door open she Saw Rachel was still sleeping. She walked over to her climbing in bed next to her kissing her softly. "Baby wake up you have school." Rachel moans rolling onto her back her legs falling open. Santana smirked sliding her Rachel moan meeting Santana's hand. Santana leaned down kissing her softly she knew Rachel had woken up when she started to kiss her back. Her eyes opened letting out another moan when san added another finger into her. "Sanny I'm so close. FUCK BABY!" Rachel screamed as Santana sped up what she was doing. Rachel tightened around Santana's fingers and her organism hit her hard. Santana kept it up until Rachel calmed down. Pulling out slowly she sucked on her fingers then leaned down to kiss Rachel. Rachel rolled them over so she was on top. Leaning down capturing san's lips tasting herself. She moaned grinding her hips as the bathroom door opened. "Holy shit!" puck tried to cover his boner but was having major problems. Santana pulled away from Rachel. "What the fuck are you doing here? I'm my girlfriend's room IN A FUCKING TOWL!"

"Sanny he fell asleep here last night and daddy didn't wake him up so I guess he took a shower before school nothing happened last night okay?" Santana looked into Rachel's eyes her anger disappearing instantly. "Okay baby." Rachel leaned down to kiss her softly. Puck snuck back into the bathroom and pulled on his jeans then headed into the bed room. "Well I hate to break up this hot make out session but Rachel you got to get ready for school or you will be late." Rachel jumped up running into the bathroom shutting the door. Santana sat up. "Puck is it yours? Please say yes if it is some random I will have to kill them." Puck nodded. "Yea san it is mine from the night of the party." Santana stood up and hugged him whispering. "Just take care of Rachel for me please." Puck nodded hugging her back. "But san I am not giving up my kid and you will be here to this kid will have two mommies and a daddy. The 3 of us will be a family with the baby. Rachel will not leave you. You know this you are it for her." Santana nodded hugging him tighter then pulling away. "Everything will be okay she has us. Will you go job hunting with me tonight? Well after we drop her off. I don't want her to know yet." Puck smiled hugging her again. "Of course I will."

_**Review and let me know what you think **_


	8. Chapter 8

Things have been going good so far Santana would go to school till 2 then work till 11 everyday then head to Rachel's house to be with her at night. Santana hadn't been staying at home for 6 months since she found out that Rachel was pregnant. She has been saving her money up well what she could since they split the doctor bills 4 ways between puck, Rachel, Rachel's dads and herself. She has about 12 thousand saved up. She always thought that working would be horrible but it wasn't really that bad. The only bad part was that she had missed many appointments with the doctor because she had to work. What made her mad was that puck went to every single one. He was making more money than her also. Santana had figured out that Rachel was her forever without her she would be lost. Every day after school puck would go to Rachel's and hangout with her till Santana got off some nights that he didn't have to work he would fall asleep in her bed leaving Santana to sleep in the guest room downstairs. She has been trying to hold it together but it was becoming harder as the time went on.

She clocked out at midnight not even worried about getting off late. She headed to Rachel's already in a bad mood from never being home when Rachel was up. It was starting to take a toll on her Puck always being there when she should be the one by Rachel's side all the time not him. She pulled up behind his truck and got out of the car taking a deep breath. Walking up to the door she unlocked it and slipped in hearing someone in the living room she walked in there. Leroy was sitting on the couch watching TV she came in giving him a hug. "Hi daddy why are you still up its late." He smiled up at her. "Waiting on my last kid to get home. Does Noah have to work tonight?" Santana shook her head. "If he is still here than no daddy he normally has to be at work at midnight. I got off late tonight I had to recount everything. The new girl keeps messing up but she will get the hang of it soon I hope." Leroy smiled at her. "Well I will see you in the morning I am heading to bed sweetie." He got up to hug her kissing her temple then headed down the hall to his room.

Santana walked up stairs to Rachel's room opening the door she saw Rachel curled around puck with him holding onto her. Tears started to feel her eyes she couldn't take it anymore. Turning away she ran back down stairs running into Leroy who came back out to lock the front door. She reached in her pocket and handed him all the money for the next appointment not just her share. "I can't do this anymore I'm sorry." Without another word Santana left the house running to her car she got in locking the door as the tears started streaming down her face. After a while she calmed down enough to drive to her house. Once she got home she went straight to her room pulling off her clothes she grabbed something out of her jacket and she crawled into bed crying herself to sleep. The ring for Rachel clutched in her hand.

The next morning when Rachel woke up she felt like something was wrong. Looking around she saw Santana wasn't next to her it was puck. Slowly getting out of bed she walked down stairs to the guest room to get in bed with Santana when she opened the door san wasn't there and the bed was made. Confused she walked to the kitchen to see if she was there but all she saw were her dads. "Good morning daddy, dad. Um do you know where Santana is? I can't find her she told me she didn't have to work today and we could spend all day together." Hiram looked at her shaking his head but Leroy was staring at his coffee. "Um she left last night right after she got here but she gave me this." He pulled the money out handing it to her. It was all the money for her next appointment. She looked up at her daddy. "Why did she give you this this is all of it daddy." Rachel knew something was wrong so she pulled out her phone pressing number 2 waiting for Santana to answer. After 2 rings it went to voice mail she waited for the beep then left her message. "Hey baby I woke up and you weren't here I thought we were spending the day together today. Um just call me when you get this. I love you Sanny." When she got done she hung up the phone opening a text message to send her.

"**Hey baby. Where are you at? I thought we were spending the day together. Call me when you get this. I love you Sanny. –Rae bear"**

Lowering her phone she looked up at her dads. "I'm going back to my room I love yall." She headed up stairs to wake up Noah since he was still asleep. Walking in her went over to her bed shaking him. "Hey Noah you can head home now." He mumbled getting out of bed pulling on his shirt leaving her room and he headed home. Rachel sat on her bed grabbing her laptop her signing onto Skype. She saw Santana was online Rachel video called her it rang 3 times then it was ignored. Sighing she got up and got ready then headed down stairs. "Daddy can you bring me to Santana's house?" Leroy nodded getting up walking out to the car with her. Then got to Santana's Rachel walked in and up to her room without knocking she opened the door.

"Why are you not talking to me!" Rachel demanded crossing her arms over her chest. She scared Santana right off her bed onto the floor she stood up looking at Rachel. "  
WH-what are you doing here Rachel?" Rachel laughed pissed off. "I am here because you are ignoring me. Santana what is your problem you always come home after work and I got up this morning and you weren't there. No text or call nothing!" Santana shook her head. "Rachel I can't do this anymore…" Rachel's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore Santana why not?" Santana took a deep breath trying not to get worked up again. "He is always there everyone thinks yall are together. It's like I don't even matter anymore to you Rachel. Do you know how bad it hurts seeing him there all the time? You are my girlfriend not his yea I understand he is the father but I'm part of this babies life too but no one even knows that. Every time I come home and puck doesn't work I have to sleep in the guest room because you are sleeping with him!" Santana felt a tear slip down her face. "But it doesn't matter anymore because I can't do this anymore. It's me or him I cannot share you anymore Rachel I just can't." Rachel nodded. "Come home please Sanny." Rachel walked over wiping the tears off of her cheek. "I love you so much. I will tell Noah he needs to back off. I miss you so much I know we never get to be with each other because you are always working. But it will change I promise every weekend it will be you and me until the baby comes. We don't even have to leave my bedroom. Just please come home I need you I can't let this happen to us." Rachel leaned in pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Home?" Santana nodded taking her hand heading to her car. Driving towards Rachel's hand lacing their fingers.

Once they got to Rachel's house they headed straight to her bed room stripping down to nothing. They cuddled under the covers holding each other. Santana rubbed Rachel's baby bump singing softly to her. Rachel smiled Santana always had the magic touch always able to calm her down. Once san got to a part she knew she started to sing along with her. Once the song finished Santana leaned over kissing Rachel slowly with as much passion and love she could muster up. Rachel moaned into the kiss pushing herself into Santana's body as close as she could get holding on tight. Santana smirked. "Baby I'm not going anywhere I promised you I would be here and I will be." Rachel nodded kissing her again. Santana kissed her back for a while then pulled away holding her. After 30 minutes Rachel's phone went off groaning Rachel rolled over to grab it. "Hello?" Rachel breathed as Santana kissed her neck. "Hey princess can I come over and hang out with you?" Rachel stiffened hearing puck on the other side. Santana growled pulling the phone away from Rachel. "Puck, Rachel is my girlfriend not yours so leave her alone. I'm not fucking around either! I'm tired of you always being around. I don't care if you helped make this baby. It is mine and so I Rachel so fuck off and don't call her back!" with that Santana hung up the phone throwing it away from her. She went back to kissing Rachel's neck. "Sanbaby that was really rude!" Santana growled biting on her neck. "Mine!" Rachel moaned when Santana grabbed her ass. "Yours baby always yours." Santana smirked moving down Rachel's body claiming what is hers.

Santana woke up a couple hours later after her and Rachel had several orgasms each. Smiling to herself she looked over at Rachel brushing hair out of her face kissing her softly. She then pulled away and checked her phone. She had one text message from puck.

"**Satan that is my kid it always will be you are no part of its life. Leroy and Hiram don't want you around so I don't understand why you still go around there. I can support Rachel and MY baby. So enjoy it while you can because you will NEVER be a part of MY babies life. Do you understand? That's Rachel and my baby she is carrying. I will fight till I die to make sure you are never in its life. –Puckerman"**

Santana turned her screen off looking over at Rachel. She pulled her tight against herself. "I love you baby girl you and me against the world. I will always protect you no matter what." Santana held Rachel close as she slightly cried.

_**Two updates in one day? I know I have a lot of things going for this story. Let me know what you think with lots of reviews! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel started mumbling in her sleep making Santana stir next to her. Santana groaned wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist hiding her face into her back. It isn't normal for Rachel to still be asleep but the later into the pregnancy the more she had started to sleep. Her dads were still trying to get used to it but Santana was loving being lazy with her girlfriend every weekend. Santana heard Rachel's phone going off on her night stand but chose not to get it letting it go to voicemail. But she didn't have to wait long till the phone started to ring again. Rachel groaned reaching for it. "Hello?" Rachel yawned into the phone. "Hey baby mama can I come over and hang out today I just got off?" Rachel glanced over at Santana. "Not today Noah I have plans already but I will see you Monday." As she hung up she didn't catch him saying he didn't understand because it was Saturday.

Santana pulled Rachel closer after she hung up the phone. Placing kisses all over her face Rachel started to giggle. "Sanny!" Santana pulled her closer kissing her softly. "I love you Rae-bear." Rachel giggled kissing her back. "And I love you more sannybear." Santana nodded holding Rachel close as Rachel's phone started ringing again. "Baby ignore it its probley puck again." Santana groaned as Rachel reached for her phone. "It is Quinn babe she probley wants to hang out. Is that okay with you?" Santana nodded as Rachel answered the phone. "Hello Quinn, how are you?" Santana shook her head smiling as she started to suck on Rachel's neck as she tried to talk on the phone. "I'm fine Rae I was wondering if I could come hang out today. If you and Santana don't mind that is." Rachel tried to hold back her moan not having much luck she choked out. "Yea that's fine I'll see you in a little bit." With that she hung up the phone. "Santana Lopez! That was extremely rude you couldn't have waited 5 minutes until I was off the phone!" Santana shrugged covering Rachel's lips with her own to get her to stop talking rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's thighs sliding her tongue into her mouth Santana tried to pull Rachel's leg up. She was having problems seeing as Rachel was half way through her 6th month.

Sighing Santana pushed her onto her back hovering over her. Rachel looked up at her threw hooded eyes moaning Santana leaned down kissing her softly. She kissed down her neck placing opened mouth kisses all over her chest. Rachel moaned arching her back as Santana sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. "Fuck baby that feels so good!" Santana switched breast giving the other one the same attention. Kissing down her stomach Santana kissed her stomach all over making Rachel smile. Santana slipped a finger into her hot core Rachel sucked in a breath not expecting it. Santana smirked adding another finger she looked up through her lashes at her girlfriend seeing pure bliss on her face. "What do you want baby?" Santana asked curling her fingers inside her. Rachel moaned "I want you inside me Sanny please." Santana pulled the covers up to Rachel's shoulders going down on her.

Rachel's door opened. "Hey Pum- oh my god" Leroy slammed the door shut Santana was frozen Rachel lifted the covers leaning up to look at san. "Baby its okay he didn't see anything." Santana nodded getting up pulling on one of Leroy's t-shirts brushing her hair she walked over handing Rachel a shirt. Once she put it on Santana opened the door to see Leroy standing there with his arms crossed. "Down stairs!" Santana and Rachel followed him down stairs with their heads hung low. He pointed to the couch and they sat down as he walked into the kitchen to get Hiram and tell him what he just walked in on. When they walked back into the living room Rachel was in Santana's lap sharing small kisses with each other Leroy cleared his throat making them pull away from each other.

"Girls I know we don't have many rules, but what I walked in on is not acceptable at all. If yall are going to engage in sexual activities then please wait till you're farther and I are not home or lock your bedroom door. And Santana we don't mind you living here but don't you think your family misses you sometime?" Santana looked at him taken aback. "Rachel and the baby are my family though." Leroy nodded. "Yes but you need to go home. You haven't stayed there in almost 7 months. Maybe you and Rachel need a break." Santana sat up straighter. "But this is my home where ever Rachel is is where I need to be." Leroy took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Santana you are allowed to stay on the weekends but no more school nights. Understand?" Rachel squeezed her hand knowing Santana was not happy about this. "Daddy what if we switch between houses?" Hiram shook his head no. "No one is going to stay the night here on school nights. If Santana wants to stay over during the weekend that is fine but no more weekdays your curfew is 11." Rachel's mouth dropped open. "DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Leroy took a step forward. "Santana I think it is a good idea if you go home now." Santana just nodded moving Rachel off her lap heading up stairs to get her stuff.

Rachel stood up shaking as anger rocked through her. "THIS IS FUCKING STUPID! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS TO US! YOU KNOW SHE WORKS EVERY NIGHT TILL 11 THIS IS SO UNFAIR I HATE YALL!" Rachel hurried upstairs as fast as she could to try to stop Santana. Walking into her bedroom Santana was almost done packing her stuff. "Sanny don't leave please. They will get over this they don't mean it." She walked up to her wrapping her arms around her tight. "I love you Rachel it will be okay I'll call you when I get home I promise." Rachel nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Santana kissed it away then kissed Rachel softly Rachel kissed her back not wanting to let her leave. "I love you too Santana." Kissing her again then pulled away Santana changed into her clothes then took Rachel's hand walking down stairs to leave. Walking to the front door with Rachel clinging onto her for some odd reason Santana felt like this was a goodbye. But she knew that it wasn't that she would see Rachel tomorrow hopefully. Opening her car door Rachel wouldn't let go of her.

"Baby you have to let go of me or your dads will get angrier than they already are. I don't want that and neither do you!" Rachel nodded leaning up to kiss to her goodbye. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her again then hiding her face in her neck Rachel whispered. "Will you sneak back over tonight after they go to sleep baby please?" Santana held her but pulling back to look at her. "Rach maybe we should try this what about when we leave for collage I don't know if I am going to get into NYU if I don't we won't be together every day. I hate not being with you all the time but we do need some time apart I guess… I will call you when I get home I promise. I love you baby girl forever." She leaned down kissing her softly once more before getting into the car. "I love you more sweetie." She gave her a soft smile as Santana pulled out of the drive way and waved as she left.

Rachel walked back into the house to see her dads waiting for her shaking her head she walked over to them. "What else do you wanna take away from me? Streisand? Not happening this is crap and you know it making us be away from each other what happens when the baby comes? Is she still only allowed to stay on the weekends?" Grabbing her arm when she turned away Leroy spoke up. "Rachel you two need to spend time apart this isn't forever just for a little bit when the baby comes we can discuss this but till then no more sleeping over. The end!" Rachel nodded. "Are you done?" Leroy sighed. "Yes I am done you can go upstairs we will call you for dinner." Rachel went up to her room slamming her door her phone started ringing smiling she answered it. "Hey baby you made it home okay?"

It was around midnight when Santana pulled up down the street. "Okay babe I'm here come open the door." Rachel got out of bed walking downstairs trying not to make any noise. She unlocked it and heard a quiet tap on the door she slowly opened it smiling when she saw Santana. Grabbing her hand she shut and locked the door pulling her upstairs closing the door pulled Santana to the bed. She crawled on top of her pressing her lips against her girlfriends as Santana's hands found Rachel's hips Rachel started to grind into her. Neither girl heard Rachel's daddy coming up stairs. As Rachel ran her hands up Santana's shirt sucking on her pulse point making Santana moan. The door few open Rachel pulled away looking down at Santana knowing she was in major trouble. "Rachel Barbra Berry! We gave you ONE rule! How could you not follow one rule?" Rachel gulped as Santana rubbed her thighs. "Daddy don't make her leave please!" Rachel begged tears falling down her cheeks looking over at her daddy. Shaking his head getting upset he stepped toward them. "She can stay but we WILL talk tomorrow. With your parents Santana understand?" they nodded as he left Rachel smiled down at san. "baby you get to stay!" she leaned down kissing her Santana smiled speaking between kisses. "Yea I do baby I will never leave you." Smiling Rachel laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her. "Hey baby? Do wanna move in together in our own place?" Rachel leaned up on her elbow staring at Santana shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Review and let me know what you think.**_

Rachel had moved off of Santana staring into space not knowing what to say to her. Truth be told Rachel has thought of moving out but at the same time she knew she would miss her dads a lot even though at this point in time Rachel was not speaking to them. She was still nervous but she wanted to start her life with Santana. Without thinking about it Rachel started to rub her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Rachel if you don't want to move out you don't have to. I am not going to force you to." Santana put her hands over Rachel's lacing their fingers together waiting for Rachel to talk. Rachel took in a deep breath looking over at Santana. "I can't move out san. I would but I can't" Santana nodded understanding but trying not to show how hurt she is. "Can we go to sleep Rachel?" Rachel nodded laying down pulling the covers over her shoulders Santana laid on her side wrapping her arms around Rachel and the baby. Soon after Rachel was out but Santana couldn't sleep knowing she was keeping something from her.

The next morning Santana's phone went off at 5 in the morning. Groaning she rolled over trying to find it so it will stop making noise. "Hello?" Santana grumbled into the phone. "Hello Santana, I know it's your day off but I need to know with you can come in at 6:30? I can give you $13/hour for you having to work today." Santana was wide awake by now. "Yes ma'am I just need a shower then I will be there. No problem at all." They spoke a little more than getting off the phone Santana got up to take a shower then got ready. Walking back into Rachel's bed room she looked so cute sleeping making her not want to wake her up. San kissed her forehead and then she kissed her baby and left heading to work.

Rachel woke up at noon having to pee. She tried but couldn't she looked around for Santana but noticed her stuff was gone Confused she started to yell. "DADDY! DAD!" she laid there waiting trying not to pee in her bed. Leroy ran into her room. "What is it sweetie!" Rachel pouted. "I have to pee daddy and Santana isn't here to help me! And I need to pee really badly!" Leroy nodded walking over helping her up and into the bathroom. "Do you have it from here?" Rachel nodded smiling as her daddy walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Finally Rachel thought as she could finally relax her muscles. She got into the shower washing her hair letting the hot water run down her body. She has been so tired lately with the baby always being awake when she was trying to sleep. Getting out she wrapped one of her new towels that Santana bought her around herself going to her room to get dress. Afterwards she got her phone calling Santana to see where she was at. It went straight to voicemail frowning Rachel kept trying after 30 minutes she gave up and went down stairs to find her dads. "Hey dad will you drive me to Santana's I think something is wrong?" Hiram nodded getting up.

Pulling up Rachel got out and headed up to the front door. She knocked on the door it took 2 hole seconds till the door flew open and you could hear kids running around and screaming smiling at the craziness Maria screamed as loud as she could "RACHIE!" making all the kids stop seeing Rachel they started going crazy wanting her to hold them all. Over whelmed Rachel just smiled softly trying to hug them all. "STOP SCREAMING!" Tony yelled walking into the living room he saw the kids attacking Rachel. "Go play and leave Rachel alone." All the kids ran off as tony pulled Rachel in the house hugging her. "How are you darling we haven't seen you in a while? How's my grandbaby?" Rachel smiled up at him tony being her third dad. "We are good but your little angel is making her so tired." Tony nodded walking over to the couch helping Rachel sit down. "So what brings you over here?" he asked as Sarah walked into the living room and crawled onto the couch to sit next to Rachel cuddling into her side. Rachel wrapped her arm around the little girl. "Well I came to see Santana she left before I woke up and won't answer her phone. I was getting worried about her." Tony looked at her confuse. "Sweetie Santana doesn't live here anymore she moved out a couple of months ago." Rachel stiffened. "What do you mean she moved out I know she has been staying at my house a lot but she never brought anything but a bag each time she comes over." Tony realized Santana must have not told her that she moved out noticing his mistake he started to feel bad for her. "I'm sure she just forgo…" Rachel cut him off. "No its fine well I guess I'll just go it's okay." Rachel slowly got up leaving the house getting back in her dads car. "So moved out a couple months ago."

When Rachel got home she sat on her bed trying to figure out why Santana never told her she didn't leave at home anymore. On top of that where was she living if she moved out? Rachel turned on her T.V. looking for something to watch finding a movie she laid down propping her head up and watched the Titanic. It was almost over when Rachel fell asleep. Santana texted Rachel at 6 feeling bad for leaving without saying bye.

"**Hey baby. I got called into work this morning we have been mad busy I get off at midnight but I think I am just going to sleep at home tonight I can pick you up for school tomorrow if you want? –Sanny"**

Rachel never heard her phone go off. Santana texted her as much as she could even though Rachel wasn't replying she was starting to think Rachel was mad at her. She was trying not to let it get to her. Santana kept working noticing it was so she took a smoke break. After lighting her Cig she pulled out her phone to call Rachel. It rang a few times when Rachel picked up. "Hey baby girl." She waited for Rachel to say something. "Don't touch me you lied to me and you know it." Santana was beyond confused. "Rach baby what are you talking about?" Santana asked. "I should have known you would hide things from me. How could you san…" Rachel trailed off snoring. Santana looked at her phone then hung up really confused. She dialed the house phone taking a drag. "Hello?" Santana blew it out. "Hiram? Hey its Santana. Um I just called Rachel and is she mad at me?" Hiram coughed as Leroy went down on him. "Um she went to your house but they said you... Uh you uh holy shit!" Leroy smirked at his husband swallowing around him. "You moved out!" then the line went dead as Santana was trying to think about what he said and also trying to forget what she knew he was doing.

Santana went back into work to finish her sift. Once she got off she got into her car to head home but called Rachel again. "Hello?" Rachel answered tired. "Hey sweetie I just got off work. I am heading home and I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up in the morning if you feel like going?" Santana turned on her car as Rachel started talking again. "Yeah that would be nice baby. Just call when you're on your way." Rachel yawned curling more in her covers not knowing how she is so tired. "Okay babe. Well I am almost home so I'll call you in the morning. I love you Rach." Rachel smiled her eyes still closed. "I love you too sweetie I'll talk to you in the morning." Santana hung up as she pulled into her drive way going inside she locked the door then went to her room stripping down she plugged in her phone then passed out.

_**Review and let me know what you think. I don't own glee!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since Rachel found out Santana had moved out of her parents' house. She has been trying to be patient but her rope only goes so far. She was tired of it she just wanted her to tell her the truth. She looked around for her phone she dialed Santana's number but it just kept ringing. She hung up and threw her phone down then went down stairs to find her dads.

Santana just got back to her house from picking up the rocking chair for the nursery. She brought it in and set it down in the corner and smiled the room was finally done. Heading to her room she pulled out her phone she saw she had a missed call from Rachel. She decided to call her back really quick she waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Leroy answered. "Hey daddy where is Rachel?" Leroy smiled hearing his other daughter walking out of Rachel's room. "She is down stairs with her dad they as arguing over what TV show to watch. Do you need her?" Santana laughed typical Rachel. "No but is it okay if she spends the night tonight. I moved out a couple months ago and my house is finished and I wanted to surprise her." Leroy watched Rachel and her dad still fighting in the living room. "That's fine Santana are you coming to get her or should I bring her?" Santana smiled. "Can you bring her daddy I have a plan." They talked more about the plan then both hung up.

Leroy walked into the living room. "Pumpkin I need to go run some errands will you come with me?" Rachel looked at her daddy and smiled. "Sure daddy I would love too." She walked outside and got in the car while Leroy went upstairs and packed her a bag. He went and got in the car. "Daddy where are we going I don't think you said before?" Leroy was almost there anyways. "You will see sweetie." He pulled up at Santana's house shocked at how big it looked. He turned the car off and grabbed her cloths. "We are here come on pumpkin." By this point Rachel was confused.

They walked up to the house and Leroy walked in Rachel following behind him. He set her bag down and left when she walked into the kitchen. Rachel looked around. "Daddy where are we?" when Rachel got no answer she walked back to the living room finding that her daddy had left. Confused she saw a hall to the left and walked down it. Looking at the shut doors she noticed a gold star on one of them. She slowly opened the door turning the light on. "Hell…" she stopped talking taking in the room. On the wall across from her was a baby crib with sheets and a quilt hanging on the side. She walked up to it feeling how soft it was when she noticed writing on it. "Little Berry" was written in a beautiful script. Tears started to collect in her eyes as she walked around the room. She noticed a picture on the dresser next to a changing table she walked over to it and picked it up. Looking at the picture it was of Santana and herself seeing this made her start to cry.

She started thinking about how lucky she was to have Santana in her life. She couldn't take her eyes off of the picture she never notice someone was standing in the door way watching her. She rubbed her belly whispering. "You have to best mama in the world little one. We are so lucky to have her in our life's." Rachel was trying not to get emotional but she couldn't help it. "Rach?" it was the quietest whisper but Rachel barely heard it. She turned around to see Santana standing in the door way. Santana walked up to her placing her hands on Rachel's cheeks kissing her softly. She pulled away so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Rachel fell into her embrace sobbing holding her tight. "Sanny what is all this?" Santana pulled away a little. "This is my house baby. I moved out of my parents' house a couple months ago but I wanted to keep it a secret till I had it all done. I know you said you didn't wanna move out of your parents' house but if you ever wanna spend the night or something you can stay here with me. That is why I did the nursery so the baby would have somewhere to sleep when yall stay with me."

Rachel smiled kissing Santana rubbing her hands up and down her sides. She nipped on her lower lip pulling on it. Santana let out a low moan but pulls away from her. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand leading her down to her bed room. Santana opened the door and moved for Rachel to walk by as she looked around Santana went and grabbed her bags from the front door. Coming back in she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "Sanny this bed is beyond huge!" Rachel said in disbelief. Santana nodded her head as it rested on her shoulder. "I thought you would like it miss I sleep like a star fish!" Santana giggled when Rachel elbowed her. "Babe that fucking hurt!" Santana growled from behind her holding her stomach Rachel turned around. "Awe I'm sorry suck it up!" she tried not to giggle she reached out for Santana but when she did san stepped back. "Baby come on. I'm sorry." Santana didn't answer so Rachel walked over to the bed and stripped down to her panties and carefully got in the bed trying not to look at Santana.

Santana groaned walking over to lie next to Rachel. "You are being mean to me in my own house! I will send you home if you do not behave." Santana joked with her wrapping her arms around her. Rachel relaxed into the embrace. "I will just call daddy to come get me it's fine." Rachel slid her leg back between san's legs she reached back pulling her leg over her hip Santana let out a moan when Rachel pushed her ass back into her. "You're not leaving baby not now not ever." Santana whispered in her ear kissing up and down her neck Rachel rolled onto her back. "Sanny make love to me."

_**Let me know what you think no update until I have 20 reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel was now 9 months when Santana woke up she tightened her arms around Rachel. She kissed her shoulder then slid out of bed to take a shower. Once she got out of the shower she went to the kitchen to cook Rachel breakfast. She was almost done when she heard Rachel calling for her . "Hold on babe!" She yelled back she finished up cooking then walked down the hall to help Rachel out of bed so she could go pee. Santana sat on the counter as Rachel used the bathroom half asleep. "Baby do you wanna go back to sleep?" Rachel nodded yawning. Once she finished up she went back to the bed room and laid down. Santana tucked her in then went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she made while cooking breakfast she put the food in the microwave then headed back to bed. She climbed into bed and pulled Rachel against her.

Later that morning Rachel woke up starving. She tried her best to get out of bed without waking up Santana but it didn't work because Santana helped her sit up so she could stand. Rachel finally got up then faced Her girlfriend and leaned over kissing her softly. "Go back to sleep baby girl. Im going to get food." Santana nodded kissing her again. "I cooked there is food in the microwave baby." Rachel got up and went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Santana cooked her. She rubbed the stomach as she ate she was getting nervous because her baby wasn't moving around much anymore. which meant she was close to giving birth. It was a good thing that Noah had stopped causing problems and backed off some with always wanting to be around. Rachel has been having little pains in her back. She ate her breakfast then went down the hall to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

While Rachel was in the back yard by the time Santana got out of bed. She was sitting by the pool reading a book. Santana decided to take a shower and get ready before she went out side. Santana could here Rachel is the living room when she walked out of their bedroom from getting dressed. "San? Baby!" Santana jogged to the living room to see Rachel holding her stomach. "Baby whats wrong?" Santana asked rubbing her back. Rachel cried out in pain. "Baby it hurts! The baby is coming Sanny!" Santana jumped up and grabbed the hospital bag then helped Rachel to the car. On the way to the hospital Santana called Rachel's dads to let them know.


	13. Baby Berry

15 Hours went by before Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Kylie Jane Berry. Santana walked out into the waiting room to tell everyone the baby was born and what it was. When she went back into the hospital room Rachel was feeding her singing softly. Santana smiled walking up to her kissing her forehead. Rachel looked up smiling at her girlfriend. "Sanny bear?" Rachel whispered making santana look back at her away from the baby. "Yea sweetie?" Rachel bit her lower lip and murmured. "Can i still move in?" Santana smiled leaning down kissing Rachel passionately. "Of course you can sweetheart. I would love that." Rachel smiled kissing Santana again. When she pulled away Rachel moved around pulling kylie off of her nipple moving her to burp her. "Has Noah come yet?" Santana shook her head picking up Kylie to change her. "Rachel he said he would always be here and he isn't. Do not let him ruin this day for you. We have a beautiful baby girl and you have finally asked to move in with me." Rachel nodded laying down yawning. Santana rocked Kylie to sleep then laid her down in the hospital cot they brought in for her then wheeled the baby out so Rach could sleep for a little bit.

Later that night Santana was sitting in Rachel's hospital room feeding Kylie a bottle so she didn't have to wake up Rachel. Santana sang to her and let her finish off the bottle before she laid her back in the cot then fell asleep on the couch.

Kylie was now 4 months old and Santana was absolutely sure She was a miniature Rachel Berry! She was already sitting up and rolling over. I am pretty sure babies can't talk this early but of course my kid is already trying to sing and she can't even talk! Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she heard screaming from down the hall. She got up and headed down the hallway to her daughters room to see Rachel and kylie fighting and she can't even talk yet. "Kylie please let me put the jeans on you!" Kylie screamed in response reaching for the Dress that was on her dresser. "UGH!" Rachel screamed. "Rach baby why can't she wear her Dress?" Rachel spun around angry. "Because she will be with her grandpa's today and she always gets dirty so i don't want her to wear it. She can wear the damn dress tomorrow! SHIT!" Rachel yelled then stormed out of the room throwing the clothes at santana. "SHIT!" Kylie said then giggled making Santana turn toward her. "Oh no Ky please don't start saying that." Santana Begged. "SHIT!"


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel woke up yawning and stretched. She smiled when she realized today was her baby girls first birthday. She looked over at Santana and saw her curled up with Kylie both sleeping soundly. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and began cooking Kylie's birthday breakfast.

Once she was done with breakfast she walked to Kylie's room and picked her out a cute dress and some shoes that went with it. After cleaned up the house Rachel heard a knock on the door she opened it and smiled seeing her dads and Santana's parents she let them in. "I need to go change into something else so y'all get comfortable and ill be right back.

Rachel ran to their bedroom and pulled on some cheerio short shorts and I tight fitting tank top and her red lace bra. She walked over to Kylie and saw her eyes were open but she loved cuddling with her mama so she would stay quiet and still until her mama woke up. When she noticed Rachel standing there she reached out to her. Rachel smiled picking up her little girl and gave her a soft kiss to her forehead.

Rachel walked out of the bed Romans set Kylie down. "Baby go look in the living room!" Kylie ran to the living room and screamed jumping on her grandpas. Rachel smiled and set the table for breakfast. While she was setting breakfast down Santana walked in wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. "Good morning baby." She kissed her neck rubbing her hands up and down the front of her. "Baby mmm." Santana slid her hand down Rachel's shorts. Grinding her ass. Rachel let out a moan grinding into Santana's hand.

"I hope y'all don't do this in front of my grand baby!" LeRoy said making the girls jump apart. "Holy shit dad!" Santana walked to the sink and washed her hands. Rachel pouted. "This is our house why are you still doing this to me!" LeRoy laughed. "I'm sorry hunny. I love messing with y'all." Rachel groaned. "Tonight Santana I promise dad and daddy are babysitting." Rachel smirked walking over to Santana kissing her deeply grabbing her ass.

They finally all sat down and ate breakfast. Kylie is loving the attention from everyone and the gifts. "Mmma?" Kylie reached for Santana whining Santana frowned picking her up out of the high chair. "What's wrong baby?" Kylie dug in her ear starting to cry. Santana rubbed her back getting up going into the kitchen to get her some medicine for her ear hurting. Kylie took the medicine then curled into her mama holding tight.

Santana walked back into the dining room rubbing Kylie's back. Rachel looked up concerned for her baby. "What's wrong San?" Santana shook her head. "I'm going to go put her down baby ill be back." Rachel nodded standing up kissing Kylie's forehead then kissing Santana softly. "Okay baby." Rachel sat back down watching Santana walk away. Her daddy brought her back to the dining room. "Is she okay?" Rachel nodded rubbing her knee. "She has an ear infection. She just got over a bad case but the doctor said it would come back." After 2 hours Santana never came back down so the families left.

Rachel cleaned up the dining room and kitchen once she started the dish washer she went up stairs. She looked in Kylie's room but it was empty so she walked to her room and on the bed both Kylie and Santana were sleeping. Rachel smiled and grabbed her phone to take a picture. She set the alarm on her phone so she could wake Santana up for work in a few hours.

The next thing Rachel knew her alarm went off so she rolled over being careful of her daughter and woke Santana up. "Baby you need to go to work." Santana mumbled getting out of bed to go shower. Rachel had Fallen back to sleep when Santana came out of the bathroom ready for work. She kissed her softly then left.

Kylie woke up a little after that and noticed her mama was gone but mommy was a couple feet from her so she crawled over to her. Rachel automatically wrapped an arm around her. Kylie kissed her mommys nose like her mama does. Rachel stirred looking down at her baby. "Hey baby girl are you feeling any better?" Kylie shook her head and pointed to the TV. "Baba." Rachel smiled getting up and putting in funny girl for Ky. When she laid back down Kylie snuggled up to her.

Reviews let me know what y'all think. Or if y'all want something to happen or someone else in the story. Lots of reviews and then ill up date again.


End file.
